memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar
| date=April 2376| format=Paperback| published=May 2001| pages=284| duopages=234| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 074340050X Book 2: ISBN 0743400518| omnibus=Twist of Faith| altcover= | |}} Introduction (blurb) Book One RETURN TO THE EDGE OF THE FINAL FRONTIER. In the aftermath of a war that brought the Alpha Quadrant to the brink of destruction, Starbase Deep Space 9™ -- the galaxy's nexus of scientific and military intrigue -- is once more the flashpoint of impending Armageddon as a surprise attack cripples the station, killing hundreds and threatening the fragile new peace. Colonel Kira Nerys and the survivors -- together with several controversial new officers -- are all who stand against the outbreak of a new war and a terrible doom tied to the unborn child of Captain Benjamin Sisko. Elsewhere, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise™ make a startling discovery...one that will affect the destiny of an entire civilization and forever change the lives of those aboard Deep Space 9. A BOLD NEW BEGINNING FOR ONE OF THE MOST COMPELLING STAR TREK® SAGAS OF ALL. Book Two RETURN TO THE EDGE OF THE FINAL FRONTIER. As the Federation prepares to launch a counterstrike against the Dominion, Colonel Kira Nerys searches for a way to prevent another galactic holocaust. But when a newly discovered prophecy propels Jake Sisko on an impossible quest and threatens to plunge all of Bajor into chaos, Kira is forced to choose between being true to her faith...and being true to herself. Meanwhile, as the combined crews of Deep Space 9™ and the Starship Enterprise™ struggle to stop a terrorist plot to destroy the station and the ship, lives change, new friendships are forged, and the shocking truth behind a grisly murder is revealed. THE ASTONISHING RENEWAL OF THE EPIC ADVENTURE. Summary Book One On Bajor in the archaeological digs of B'hala, Jake Sisko is approached by a Bajoran, prylar Istani Reyla, who gives him an ancient Bajoran prophecy she believes refers to him. He quickly goes about translating the text and finds himself agreeing, noting similarities in the text to his own life. On Deep Space 9 Kira Nerys is awaken to the news two people have been found dead on the station, one an old friend of her’s, Isanti Reyla. Meanwhile in the Infirmary Kasidy Yates received her latest medical checks from Doctor Julian Bashir, her maturing baby still in good health. In Quark's Ro Laren, the stations new chief of security, persuades Quark to give her a data rod Isanti left in his care. In Ops the stations new Andorian science officer, Shar, continues to work hard helping piece the station back together as part of a major refit. On the , assigned to protect DS9 and the Defiant while they undergo the refits, the minimal crew on duty spring to action as the wormhole opens and three Jem'Hadar vessels come through. On the Defiant Nog and Ezri Dax’s peaceful work is interrupted as the incomplete ship is called to battle stations. In Ops the crew witness the quick destruction of the Aldebaran. The Defiant is launched and just manages to destroy one of the Jem’Hadar ships, but moments later a barrage on the ship kills the new Commander Tiris Jast. Dax takes command, drawing on her hosts’ past experience to pull her through. In Ops the crew watch as the Defiant takes out a second Jem’Hadar vessel. Meanwhile in Quark’s Ro Laren is thrown down the stairs when the station is violently shaken. Juggling his options Quark opts to play the hero and help her, hopefully of attracting her affections, and security bias. In Ops as the final Jem’Hadar ship bombards the station Kira looks on in horror as another vessel emerges from the wormhole. But this vessel is already damaged and heads for the attacker drawing it away. On the Defiant Nog and Dax make their way to warhead control and use the ships last resort weapon, the warhead module. The new Jem’Hadar’s distraction works well enough and the Defiant weapon strikes destroying the Dominion ships. On Bajor a secret meeting of seven senior Vedeks convenes, the group decide to send Vedek Yevir Linjarin to Deep Space 9 to follow up on Istani Rylar. On DS9 Dr Bashir looks over his final three critical patients in the ICU ward. Elsewhere in the Infirmary Ro wakes up to find Shar, with a bunch of flowers from Quark, by her side. In one of DS9’s cargo bays Kira Nerys looks over the dead until she is called back to her office to communications with Admiral William Ross. Meanwhile on the , in the Badlands, centenarian Commander Elias Vaughn confides in Jean-Luc Picard the he is considering retirement. The two finish their discussion just as the Enterprise discovers a Cardassian freighter. Vaughn leads an away team to investigate. On the freight, Kamal, the team experience flashbacks. Vaughn finds an open Bajoran orb and closed it, stopping the flashbacks. Back on the Enterprise Vaughn talks to Picard again, the orb experience had a profound effect on him, he isn’t going to retire, but he will be changing his life, even if it means leaving Starfleet. The Enterprise heads to DS9 to return the orb to the Bajorans. On DS9 Kira briefs the senior officers of the allies’ plans. A fleet is being assembled to enter the Gamma Quadrant and counter the Dominion before they start another war. In Ezri’s quarters Bashir and Dax have an argument as Ezri displays a flash of Jadzia’s personality as the two make love, Bashir leaves Dax infuriated as he departs for his own quarters. Later in Quark’s, Nog and Shar join Dr Bashir for lunch but their conversation is abruptly interrupted when Shar throws a pitcher at something his antennae detected. The pitcher hits an invisible something which shimmers into existence, a Jem’Hadar! The Dominion warrior introduces himself as Kitana’klan, sent by Odo. Later in the brig the Jem’Hadar tells his story to Kira Nerys, Odo sent him to learn the ways of the Alpha Quadrant races, Kira is suspicious but finds herself wanting to believe his story. Meanwhile whilst walking in the habit ring Ro manages to crack the code Istani left on the data rod she had got from Quark and finds a book of ancient Bajoran text, she decides to have Shar translate it before reporting her findings to Kira. Yevir and Jake both arrive on the station. Meanwhile Shar finishes the translation; the book is of prophecies, incredibly accurate ones. Later at a welcome home party Jake approaches Quark about buying a shuttle so that he might fulfil the prophecy he was given, to find his father in the wormhole. Jake departs on his shuttle soon after. Meanwhile Ro finishes reading the translation and urgently reports to Kira, one of the later prophecies seems to indicate the birth of Kasidy’s child will require ten thousand people to die. On the Admiral Ross orders the fleet into action, they are on their way, to the Gamma Quadrant. Book Two Characters Regulars Julian Bashir | Ezri Dax | Kira Nerys | Ro Laren | Nog | Odo | Quark | Jake Sisko | Taran'atar | Thirishar ch'Thane | Prynn Tenmei | Elias Vaughn | Kasidy Yates Recurring Sam Bowers | Vic Fontaine | Morn | William Ross | Simon Tarses | Laas | Yevir Linjarin Guest Beverly Crusher | Data | Istani Reyla | Tiris Jast | Kitana'klan | Klag | Geordi La Forge | Jean-Luc Picard | William Riker | Deanna Troi Other DS9 residents Karan Ababwe | Turo Ane | Broik | Devro | Elvim | Eric | Grehm | Kelly | Jataq'qat | Martin | McEwian | Monyodin | Nguyen | Terek | T'Peyn | Woros Keyth | Nancy Sthili | Wayeh Surt | Setrin Yeta | Shoka Pian Other Bajorans Bellis Nemani | Eivos Calan | Capril | Eran Dal | Frelan Syla | Kevlin Jak | Kyli Shon | Scio Marses | Sinchante Jin Others Achen | Thomas Chang | Kuri Dennings | Dey | Javal'tivon | Kelly Eideman | Faro | Mike Hopping Bird | Tisseverlin Janna | Kell Perim | Robison | R'taga | Sartai | Shannon | Weller Referenced Akorem Laan | Marcus Aurelius | Alexander, son of Worf | Leah Brahms | Kra Celles | Chavez | Audrid Dax | Curzon Dax | Emony Dax | Jadzia Dax | Lela Dax | Tobin Dax | Jenna D'Sora | Ellisalda | Kivas Fajo | Frool | Edward Hagler | Galihie S. | Elim Garak | Kamala | Kelison | Krish | Lal | Lore | Miles O'Brien | Rom | Sarjenka | Shakaar Edon | Benjamin Sisko | Sarah Sisko | Stanley | Tosh | Kaga | Ungtae | Winn Adami | Worf | Shelerib th'Zharath References Starships and vehicles ( ) | Bajoran assault vessel | ( ) | ( ) | ( ) | Jem'Hadar fighter | Kamal (Cardassian freighter) | Venture (Bajoran shuttle) | ( ) Referenced ''': | | ( ) | | Locations *Alpha Quadrant - Badlands **Bajor system - Bajoran wormhole | Denorios Belt ***Bajor - B'hala | Central Archives | Hedrikspool Province | Jalanda | Kendra Province | Laksie | Singha | Sisko's House ***Deep Space 9 - Assay office | Defence sail | Habitat ring | Infirmary | Medical D | Promenade | Quark's | Replimat | T'Pril's *Gamma Quadrant - New Founder homeworld '''Referenced: AR-558 | Arvada III | Asgard | Beta VI | Beta Kupsic | Betazed | Cardassia | Catualla | Earth | Ferenginar | Garon II | Gentarist system | Lethean veteran asylum | Meldrar I | New Bajor | New Paris | Omicron Theta | Orias system | Panora | Risa | Rome | Sentok Nor | Starbase 235 | Starbase 375 | Tiburon | Terok Nor | Utopia Planitia | Vandros IV Races and cultures Andorian | Bajoran | Benzite | Bolian | Cardassian | Changeling | Ferengi | Human | Jem'Hadar | Trill Referenced: Argosian | Ba'ku | Borg | Breen | Denebian | Elaysian | Founder | Hebitian | Hundred | Hupyrian | Klingon | Pah-wraith | Prophet | Romulan | Stralebian | Tarkalean | Verillian | Vorta | Vulcan States and Organisations Bajoran Militia | Bajoran Ministry of Commerce | Bajoran Provisional Government | Chamber of Ministers | Dominion | Federation Alliance | Federation Council | Federation Starfleet | Great Link | Maquis | Order of the Temple | Romulan Senate | Starfleet Academy | Starfleet Command | Starfleet Corps of Engineers | Site Extension | United Federation of Planets | Vedek Assembly Bajoran culture A Poet's Flight | Bajoran religion | Bantaca | Borhya | D'jarra | Elipagh | Emissary of the Prophets | Hasperat | Kai | Kava | Kejelious | Meditation for Peace | Ohalu Prophecies | Orb | Orb experience | Orb of Contemplation | Orb of Memory | Orb of Prophecy and Change | Orb of Wisdom | Pagh | Pagh'tem'far | Peldor Festival | Prylar | Pounded root parchment | Ranjen | Songs of Dusk | Springball | Sh'dama Age | Vedek Other 1423 | 20th century | 2311 | Alphabet | Andorian ale | Antenna | Archaeology | Alveoli | Bat'leth | Biosynthetic limb | Blood | Book | Lek | Chronologist | Cloaking device | Clock | Cuppajo | Cytoplasmic protein | Dabo | Dabo girl | Dance | DNA-resistant paper | Dog | Dominion War | Dom-jot | Fa'ntar | Flower | Foamet | Galeo-Manada | Garlanic tree | Gold-pressed latinum | Great Material Continuum | Jevonite | Kar'takin | Kendra Valley massacre | Ketracel-white | Linellian fluid effigy | Lung | Monk | Notch-rock | Occupation of Bajor | Omelet | Phased polaron beam | Polymer | Post-traumatic psych | Prophecy | Quantum dating | Quantum torpedo | Shroud | Rakalian p'losie | Raktajino | Soliton wave | Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry | Solanagen-based entity | Staff | Synthale | Ten-Forward | Tomed Incident | Tongo | Uridium | Yeldrin | Warhead module | Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale | Whiskey | Wrestling Information *The first book begins with a listing of events from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in chronological order from The Distant Past when the orbs were sent to the Bajorans through events prior to the TV series and key events from the entire series up until What You Leave Behind leading into the book with a page stating 2376, three months later. *This duology introduces several new major characters to DS9 ''- Elias Vaughn, Prynn Tenmei, Shar and Taran'atar - as well as bringing Ro Laren from ''TNG into DS9. The books also establish a number of key supporting characters; Yevir Linjarin and Sam Bowers, and Simon Tarses from TNG episode "The Drumhead". *Looking back, editor Marco Palmieri believes this duology should have been published as a single novel. (Voyages of Imagination) *The combined covers from these two books was used for the omnibus Twist of Faith which contains this duology and other stories from the start of the DS9 relaunch. Quotes "I've read in popular Ferengi culture, attaining material wealth is one of life's predominent goals--is that correct?" :- Shar attempting casual conversation with Nog. "So, doll-face is running the talking cure with a Jem'Hadar. That's quite a gig. Say, you two still making the music?" :- Vic talking to Bashir about Kitana'klan and Dax. Related Stories *' ' (''DS9 episode) - This story parallels that of DS9 pilot episode with the Enterprise visiting DS9 and emotionally damaged person finding new life through an orb experience. Something which Jean-Luc Picard makes note of himself within the story. *'A Stitch in Time' (DS9 novel) - In one scene Dr Bashir is seen reading a several hundred page autobiographical letter from Garak, presumably the letter which is this novel telling the story of Garak's life. *'DS9 episode references' - A number of references are made to events and outcomes of various DS9 episodes: **'What You Leave Behind' - This novel is set three months after DS9's final episode picking up various threads and depicting the station post-war. **'Rapture' - Sisko discovered B'hala in this episode. **'The Reckoning' - Jake makes use of a translation program developed by Dax in this epiosde. **'The Abandoned' - Kira recalled the young Jem'Hadar from this episode. **'The Jem'Hadar' - Kira recalled first contact with the Jem'Hadar from this episode. Jake also recalled this incident and how it spurred him to learn to pilot a smallcraft afterwards. *'Orb flashbacks' - Prior to closing the Orb of Memory the away team on the Kamal experience flashback to various stories: **Data's flashbacks: ***'The Offspring' (TNG episdoe) - Data recalls the sentience of Lal. ***'Data's Day' (TNG episode) - Data recalls learning to dance. ***'Reunion' (TNG episode) - Data recalls meeting Alexander, son of Worf. ***'Descent' (TNG episode) - Data recalls deactivating Lore. ***'In Theory' (TNG episode) - Data recalls his relationship with Jenna D'Sora. ***'Datalore' (TNG episode) - Data recalls returning to Omicron Theta. ***'Redemption' (TNG episode) - Data recalls commanding the . ***'Pen Pals' (TNG episode) - Data recalls Sarjenka. ***'The Most Toys' (TNG episode) - Data recalls Kivas Fajo. ***'The Next Phase' (TNG episode) - Data recalls Geordi's unnecessary funeral. ***'Interface' (TNG episode) - Data recalls the disappearance of the . **La Forge's flashbacks: ***'Galaxy's Child' (TNG episode) - Geordi recalls Leah Brahms discovering his holographic recreation of her. ***'Hero Worship' (TNG episode) - Geordi recalls his childhood experience being caught in a fire as established in this episode. **Riker's flashbacks: ***'The Perfect Mate' (TNG episode) - Riker recalls Kamala from this episode. ***'Schisms' (TNG episode) - Riker recalls his experience with the Solanagen-based entities. **Vaughn's flashbacks: ***'Serpents Among the Ruins' (TLE novel) - Vaughn recalls his involvement in the Tomed incident as featured in this novel. Connections * * Category:DS9 Novels Category:DS9 miniseries Category:Prose miniseries